zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Mask
The Deku Mask is one of the twenty-four masks that Link can collect in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Appearances After the Skull Kid turns Link into Deku Link, Link sets out to find the child and transform himself back into his original form. By obtaining information from the Bombers and Shikashi in the Astral Observatory, Link finds the Skull Kid on top of the Clock Tower and tries to battle him on the third day. Link uses the magic the Great Fairy gave him to shoot a bubble at the Skull Kid, causing him to drop Link's ocarina. When Link grabs it, he remembers Princess Zelda and the "Song of Time". He plays the "Song of Time" and is transported back to the first day. Obtaining He enters the Clock Tower and speaks with the Happy Mask Salesman. The salesman teaches Link the "Song of Healing" and transforms Link back into his original form. The Salesman seals the power of Deku Link into a mask named the Deku Mask, which Link can wear at any time to transform back into a Deku Scrub. Powers Deku Link can shoot bubbles, though doing so depletes his magic bar. Deku Link can also use Deku Flowers. He can burrow into the flowers to propel himself into the air and fly momentarily. He can burrow in them and wait until an enemy is on top and then pop out, damaging the enemy. When Deku Link encounters water, he can hop on the water a few times to reach the next area. He can hop five times, and will sink if he lands on the water after the fifth hop. When Link uses his Ocarina, it transforms into the Pipes of Awakening. As Deku Link is made of wood, he is vulnerable to fire, and contact with it will cause him to die instantly. Deku Link's original incarnation Just as Link's Goron and Zora forms each transform him into the shape of a recently passed person, many believe that Deku Link may also have existed before. Though it would have to had taken place before the events of Majora's Mask, it is hinted at that in both the actual game and the official manga that he is based off of the Deku Butler's Son. Early on in the game, Link discovers a dead tree that resembles his new Deku form. Tatl comments on this, noting the sadness in its face. However, nothing more is said about the topic until after the first temple is beaten. The Deku Butler, after racing Link, tells a little of how he looks like his lost son. After the credits in the game, one can briefly see the Butler kneeling in front of the dead tree, implying it's the remains of his son. On top of this, when Link plays the "Elegy of Emptiness," he leaves a copy of his forms with striking resemblance to the mask's spirits rather than Link's forms of them. The Deku shell is similar to the withered tree. In the manga, the Deku Princess has a crush on Link in the Deku form, and the similarity of Link and the Butler's son's looks is noted yet again. Category:Masks Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items